1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and system for maintaining the internal atmosphere of a building structure free of contaminated gaseous products. In particular, this invention relates to a system and method for passing radon contaminated gaseous products directly to the external environment of a building structure. More in particular, this invention relates to a system and method where a substantially airtight enclosure covers a sump as well as a sump pump and a water discharge pipe and is mounted within a building structure. Further, this invention directs itself to a system and method whereby a negative pressure gradient is provided when taken with respect to surrounding ground and enclosure chambers to draw radon contaminated gas into the enclosure chambers. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a system and method where radon contaminated gases forming in an enclosure chamber which is in substantially airtight sealing engagement with respect to an internal building structure is drawn out of the enclosure chamber through a discharge pipe to the external atmosphere. This invention directs itself to a system and method whereby a partial vacuum is drawn within a sump and radon contaminated air is drawn from the soil surrounding a building structure to prevent the radon contaminated air from entering into the building structure through cracks and porosity in the ground slabs and structure walls forming portions of the foundation of the building structure.
2. Prior Art
Radon contamination has become a field of interest in recent years. Generally, high levels of radiation contamination have been found in a number of geographical areas. In some cases, high levels of radon contamination in dwellings have been found to exceed those allowed in uranium mines. In the protection of dwellings, a number of ventilation processes have been installed in building structures. Of major interest in prior art systems is the sealing of cracks in ground slabs and in underground walls. Manifolds have been suggested to be built on top of or at the base of below ground walls to trap the air drawn through the walls from the soil. The contaminated air is then drawn by a fan to the external environment.
The best prior art known to the Applicants are U.S. Pat. Nos. 349,735; 3,426,487; 3,017,722; and, 3,668,829. However, none of these prior art systems direct themselves to removal of radon gas contaminated air from building structures, and further do not direct themselves to the concept of providing substantially airtight enclosures over a sump, sump pump and water discharge pipe to draw a vacuum in a sump enclosure for removal of the contaminated air through exhaust fans to an external environment.
In prior art systems such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 349,735, there are provided draining cellars where the bottom of the cellar is graded in a manner to carry off water by drain pipes or sewers to a well through one main sewer in the center of the cellar. The sewers are open at the bottom to allow the water to come up into the sewers from the bottom of the cellar and a brick lining around the sidewalls is placed in a manner to leave a vacuum between it and the cellar wall. However, there is no discharge of gaseous products external to the building structure as is necessary to the subject concept.
In other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,487, basement drainage systems are provided where a motor driven pump is coupled to a conduit for positively removing water. The control for the motor intermittently removes the water from the wall or floor structure and the motor is controlled responsive to external conditions. Once again, such prior art systems do not direct themselves to passage of radon contaminated gas from external ground environments through a sump and a substantially airtight enclosure for exhaust to the external atmosphere.